justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
You’re On My Mind
( ) Just Dance Unlimited |artist= Imposs ft. J. Perry |year=2014https://play.spotify.com/track/4qJA6pA0ohc6G07ifmPD1L |dlc = April 30, 2015 (NOW) May 20, 2015 (ZH) May 7, 2015 (NOW) July 26, 2016 (ZH2) |mode=Dance Crew |dg=Various (Classic) / / / (Just Dance VIP) |nogm=2 |pc=Various |gc=Various |lc= Magenta (Classic) Red (VIP) |mashup=Quatro (serves as Classic routine) |alt=Just Dance VIP (The Just Dance Team) |nowc = OnMyMind |pictos= 63 62 (NOW) }}"You’re On My Mind" by Imposs featuring J. Perry is featured on , , , (as a Ubisoft Club unlockable), and . Appearance of the Dancers You’re On My Mind does not officially have a Classic routine. But it has an alternate routine. Instead, it uses a Dance Crew Mashup with the theme Quatro. onmymind_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Start) onmymind_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Start) onmymind_coach_3_big.png|P3 (Start) onmymind_coach_4_big.png|P4 (Start) Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move s number. * Pound The Alarm * Macarena * Walk This Way * Blame It On The Boogie * #thatPOWER 'GM1' * Wild Wild West * 4x4 * Pound The Alarm * Baby One More Time * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Dynamite * Crucified GM2 * What Makes You Beautiful * Oops!...I Did It Again * Baby One More Time * Pound The Alarm * Wild Wild West * Best Song Ever * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * In The Summertime * Oops!... I Did It Again * 4x4 ]] Background Classic: The background is the Mashup background for , that is, a diamond kaleidoscope which shows the dancers' reflections, and varies in color. The only difference is that some lights flash fast in certain parts. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the classic routine: Gold Move 1: Bring both of your hands down from creating a diamond. (#thatPOWER) Gold Move 2: Bring your right hand down from the side while giving it a shake. (Crucified) There are 3 gold moves in the alternate routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2 Cross your hands when "Girl you know that I'm gonna get you" is sung Gold Move 3 Put your arms and legs down slowly while lying down. This is the final move of the routine. Onmymind gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Onmymind gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Onmymind gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Onmymind gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * This is the second song by Imposs, after Feel So Right. It is followed by Stadium Flow. * This is the first and only song with a Mashup that serves as the classic routine on all consoles. The only other time this happened was Jamaican Dance, but that was only the case on the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3. * After playing this, the avatar unlocked will be the avatar for P4 from Wild Wild West. * The theme of the Mashup, "quatro," means "four" in Portuguese. * This is the first Dance Crew Mashup in the series. It is followed by Rabiosa. * The first appearance of Pound The Alarm and last appearance of 4x4 do not score any moves. * On the second appearance of Baby One More Time, the left-hand moves are not counted on camera consoles. * Unlike other Mashups, the dancers used in the Mashup repeat less often. * The Gold Moves for #thatPOWER and Crucified in the routine were not originally Gold Moves in their respective routines. Also, during the In The Summertime sequence, the Gold Move which originally features in that sequence has been removed. ** These are the only songs not in to create a Gold Move in a mashup. * This is the first VIP routine in which the original song is not Solo. ** It is also the second VIP routine (after Black Widow) in which more than one person is seen dancing. * Ignoring the World Dance Floor VIPs, the Just Dance Team is the first VIP to not use Video Killed the Radio Star’s avatar. Instead, P2's avatar from C'mon is used. * This is the second time a VIP routine is an NTSC (and/or regional) exclusive. It follows Till I Find You, which was danced by Austin Mahone. *Technically, this is the third song without a classic routine. **''Jamaican Dance'' was the first; its "classic routine" was a Hold My Hand Mode (only available on the Wii and PS3 versions of ). **''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' is the second; although it has a normal "classic routine", it is, however, marked as a Sing-Along meaning that the dancers in that song lip-sync the words which are displayed in the middle of the screen instead of the bottom left. *Due to this being a Mashup, it does not appear on the World Dance Floor. *Despite that other Mashups do not support challengers, this track does. This is because the Mashup is the Classic mode of this song. *The Just Dance VIP for this song became unavailable on April 11, 2015. *''You're On My Mind'' can be considered the first ever Mashup to appear on . **It was removed barely an hour later on the same day (30 April 2015), but returned a week later, on May 7, 2015. ***This makes You're On My Mind the song with the second shortest time gap between its upload and removal, after Roar. * Almost all of the Dance Crews appearing in this Mashup have exclusively updated pictograms. * This song (along with Dagomba, Epic Sirtaki, and Isidora on ) is an 8th-gen exclusive Ubisoft Club unlockable. * So far this is the only mashup available on . * According to a gameplay from Just Dance s YouTube channel, the background was supposed to have more animations: for example, it speeds up when Gold Move 2 was performed. * Many of the routines featured in this Mashup have their pictograms remade in Just Dance 2016 style. * Playing as P4 will give you a big advantage while playing this song. This is because the wave move from Istanbul (Not Constantinople) during the line "Istanbul not Constantinople" in its own song and "If looks could kill I'd be dead already" in this song, the move is a wave move, beginning with P4. Playing as P4 will get you two PERFECTS (at the most) ahead of the other three players. ** This is also the case with the next four dancers from In The Summertime. * The coach selection images for the routine have been updated from its original version from Pound The Alarm. In the images for this routine, the coaches are slightly zoomed in, and they are brighter when compared side by side. * When the song was made free on for a week, the notification accidentally read '"On My Mind - Ellie Goulding". This may have happened because "OnMyMind" is the actual code name for this routine. ** Also, the coaches from Pound The Alarm are posing according to this move, and not according to the album coach. Gallery Game Files onmymind.jpg|''You re On My Mind'' Onmymindvip.png|''You re On My Mind'' (V.I.P.) Onmymind cover.png| cover Onmymind cover@2x old.jpg| cover (Original) Onmymind cover@2x.jpg| cover (Updated) Onmymind cover albumcoach.png| album coach Onmymind p4 ava.png|Avatar (from Wild Wild West), which is unlocked when after playing You re On My Mind in Onmymind p4 golden ava.png|Golden avatar Onmymind p4 diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Onmymind pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Onmymind jdnowc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (old) Onmymind jdnowc score.png| score screen (old) Onmymind gameplay 1.png|Gameplay Promotional Images Onmymind jdnow error.png|Error in the notification ("On My Mind - Ellie Goulding") and different cover of the song Beta Elements Onmymind beta background animation.gif|Beta background animation Videos Official Audio Imposs feat. J. Perry "You're on My Mind" - Lyrics Video - Just Dance 2015 Gameplays 'Classic' You’re On My Mind - Just Dance 2015 You’re On My Mind - Just Dance Now You’re On My Mind - Just Dance 2016 You’re On My Mind - 舞力全开：活力派 'VIP' You’re On My Mind (Just Dance VIP) - Just Dance 2015 File:Just Dance 2015 VIP - STOMP Out Bullying References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Imposs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Dance Crew Mashups Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2015 Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable